


Stings like hell

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After creating Flashpoint, Barry goes to a convenience store and runs into Joe. He tries to ask for directions, only to get pepper sprayed in the face because Joe thought Barry was his stalker.Aka “I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.”





	Stings like hell

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

          Barry slowly walked over to the nearest convenience store that he could find. Ever since he created Flashpoint, everything was different. Barry wanted to find Star Labs, but it either doesn’t exist anymore, or it’s under a different name. When he gets to the outside of the store, it was then that he meets Joe.

          “Hey, can you give me directions to—ahh!” Barry screams, having been sprayed with pepper spray.

          “Ah! What the hell!” Barry screams.

          “Oh, my God, I’m so sorry! I thought you were my stalker!” Joe apologizes.

          “So, you decide to pepper spray me in the face? You carry a _gun_!” Barry shouts.

          “So, you would have had me shoot you? Sorry kid, but I don’t want a felony.” Joe scoffs.

          “Man, this stings like hell!” Barry groans in pain.

          “We need to get you to a bathroom and wash this out of your eyes before you’re permanently blind.” Joe warns, and that’s when he helps Barry into the store’s bathroom.

          “Okay, you’re probably not gonna like this, but you need to open your eyes if I’m going to wash this out.” Joe instructs, and that’s when Barry turns on the faucet, opening his eyes as he places his face under the water. After a while it stops stinging, and that’s when he gets up from the sink, turning off the water.

          “I’m Joe by the way. Joe West.” Joe introduces.

          “I’m Barry. Barry Allen. Looks like we’ll be working in the same building.” Barry greets.

          “So, you said you needed directions to somewhere?” Joe asks.

          “Yeah, I do. Do you know if Star Labs still exists?” Barry asks.

          “You must be from out of town. Star Labs hasn’t been Star Labs in a long time. It’s Ramon Industries now.” Joe chuckles.

          “Ah. So, can you give me directions?” Barry asks.

          “I can take you there after work. Why don’t we explain to our boss what happened first?” Joe asks.

          “Okay, thank you.” Barry tells him.

          “I’m really sorry about the pepper spray though.” Joe apologizes.

 

 


End file.
